This invention relates to an improved form of patio furniture which has structural strength and durability comparable to other commercially available patio furniture, but has the further advantage and convenience of being completely demountable and transportable to any location where picnic facilities would be desirable.
Commercially available patio furniture is often sold in kit form and is supplied with an assortment of nuts, bolts, and fittings in order to complete the assembly, which assembly then becomes confined to the area wherein it was erected due to the weight and bulk of the assembled article.
The present invention can be sold as a kit in a shallow container, and can be erected by one person in just a few minutes without the use of tools. The elements of the assembly can be easily disassembled, thus making it convenient to transport the kit to any location where picnic facilities are desired.
The assembly is sufficiently durable to remain permanently outdoors. The kit can be supplied with a detachable fabric canopy which can be decoratively colored and styled.
The components of the kit can be manufactured of varying grades and gauges of metal material such that the basic kit can be marketed in sizes ranging from children's backyard play furniture to larger units which are appropriate for use in commercial restaurants or municipal parks.